


Infuriating Crush

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Lear can feel his face up, in frustration of course, not from being embarrassed or flustered. How ridiculous, the audacity to accuse him of having feeble little feelings for that ignorant hat wearing dork.
Relationships: Lyer | Lear/Kei | Scottie
Kudos: 46





	Infuriating Crush

There are a lot of things prince Lear can't stand. But also there's two very specific ones that tend to get on his nerves on a daily basis.

Which happens to be namely, Scottie. What an absolute fool. Running around Pasio,  _ his  _ island, with an air of ignorant bliss surrounding him and anyone he actually befriends. 

Ha, friends. What good would that do him? Unless Scottie was using them to get to the finals then..

Yeah, right. Lear's heard one too many friendship speeches to believe that fool would do something so low. 

He may be a dolt, but he had a sickeningly kind heart. 

Now then, the other thing that bothers him? That gaudy, stupid hat of his. So many times Lear just wanted to yank it off his head, stomp on it, criticize his sense of fashion until he got it through that thick little head of his that—

..But he wouldn't, of course. That's not how a prince behaves. In public, anyway. 

What has him simmering now was that twerp had the  _ nerve  _ to tell him— to say right to his face—

_ "I'll lose the hat when you lose those awful sunglasses." _

"Who— who talks like that to a prince—  _ to me!? _ " Lear hissed out, pacing in his villa. After his.. Unfortunate defeats, which were won by the opponent by sheer dumb luck, Rachel and Sawyer tended to be the ones to listen to him vent.

It wasn't good for him to bottle up his frustrations now, was it?

"Maybe one too many hat comments sent him over the edge today," Rachel shrugged, sleeves flopping uselessly up in the air. "Why did you wear them anyway? Its been raining all day."

Which put a damper in his mood even more. 

"I'm sorry, did I  _ ask  _ for your fashion advice?" Lear snapped. The only satisfaction he got from that was the way Rachel's eyes widened for a split second before she..

..Seemed completely unaffected. 

"The young master's glasses compliment his outfit." 

At least Sawyer knew his place. It did nothing to help his sour mood and he refused to let anyone, even his subordinates, see the dark circles under his eyes.

How he spent so much time being unable to rest. His father, the crown, the PML and so much more on his mind. 

All things he needed to focus on if he ever wanted to be king.

"Master Lear you've spent far too much time on Scottie," Rachel frowned. "Why don't you just terminate him from the PML and kick him off your island?"

As much as he loved to hear himself talk he remained quiet. That was all true. Oh so very true, and not the first time Rachel’s brought it to his attention.

But what a cheap victory that'd be. He  _ had  _ to keep Scottie around. He would eventually, if not now soon,  _ beat  _ that fool and his electric rat. 

Not to mention his herd of ignorant friends. As if friendship would achieve victory. The whole point of the PML was to  _ disprove  _ any stupid bond!

"And let him get away before I  _ crush  _ him and his friends in the PML?" Lear scoffed. "As if. The audience will bear witness to his crushing defeat and then  _ I  _ will be the fan favorite currently in the tournament!"

"You sure that's the only reason?" 

The teasing tone in Rachel's voice strikes his nerves, as if she knew something he didn't. Which wouldn't make an ounce of sense considering he knew  _ everything. _

"And what might you be implying?"

Rachel smiles, a sleeve to her mouth and her eyes sparkle that screams mischievous. Like the topic was about to get humorous for her, and she was the only one Lear knew who served him to  _ dare  _ step over the line without caring of the consequences—

"That you might have an itty bitty crush on him."

Lear can feel his face up, in frustration of course,  _ not  _ from being embarrassed or flustered. How ridiculous, the audacity to accuse him of having feeble little feelings for that ignorant hat wearing dork.

"Preposterous! What a ridiculous idea! Are you trying to humor me by suggesting that  _ I  _ would like someone who's only here by an Arceus given miracle?"

"I mean you  _ do  _ spend a lot of time talking about him, almost like you're fixated on him," The shocked protests from Sawyer seemingly goes unheard by her. "You haven't mentioned the PML or  _ him  _ after Scottie's last tournament battle either."

"If you haven't noticed I've been busy running an island!" Lear snaps, face burning. "And that fool is only a minor road block in the way of my goals, but that won't be a problem for long. Soon I'll beat him and then I'll.."

_ Never have to see him again. _

Part of him hates himself for not being able to finish that sentence. Something in his stomach drops, as if it were a  _ painful  _ thought.

He'd be glad when he's gone. How he wouldn't have to see him or that ugly hat ever again. Or the infuriating grin that fool wore anytime he won a battle.

Compared to Red he was so much more expressive. Perhaps even more emotional than what Lear is used to.

"When it stops raining," Lear clears his throat, done with their previous topic. It's unsettling to talk about, let alone approach. "I'm going to have a rematch with him."

Lear ignores the way Rachel's expression softens at him, or how Sawyer has such a calculating look on his face.

There's a thrill he gets just from thinking about their rematch. Victory was within his grasp and soon he'd get to gloat as much as he'd like.

"I heard he has a Torchic now," Lear mumbles. "Let's go see what other Pokemon are stored in my PC. Namely a ground type."

Because there was no way he was going to let Scottie best him again. Even if he  _ may  _ preoccupy his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Lear is such an extra bitch I love him. He could have easily kicked us off the island or banned us from the league, yet?? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
